United States of the Atlantic
The United States of the Atlantic Capital London Europe Washington D.C. America Atlantis M.C. Oceanic Legislative Branch Oceanic Senate Executive Branch Alliance President Judicial Branch Supreme Court Military United States Armed Forces United States Army United States Navy United States Air Force United States Marine Corp. Motto In God We Trust Anthem Star Spanggled Banner Official Language Dutch English Spanish French Mayan Latin Korean Japanese Official Riligeons Mayan 5% Christian 60% Jewish 20% Muslim 15% History Rome never fell so as a result the resistance of a free nation never happened in America of never started there. Instead it started in Britian the British felt oppresed by the Roman Empire in 1501. With the resistance all but destroyed the Empire of Russia helped the United States of Europe. In 1649 the Roman Empire funded the voyage of Christapher Columbus to the contenent of America the United States of Europe herd of this and rushed across the sea do to rumors of genocide when they got there they found that they had landed in the middle of the pocanocett people a Native American Empire they explained that the Natives in South America were the victoms of genocide. So the United States sent 3200 troops with 3200 Native Americans they collected as they went along by the time they reached the edge of a river in panama they had 48000 troops. Over welmed by these forces the Romans sent there most experienced soldiers do to this genocide which the Emporor found inhuman. There was no war only arrests on the largest scale in human history. The river in panama made a DMZ the RESA (Roman Empire of South America) to the south and the United States of America to the North. WWI Began when the colony of the Phillipeans wanted independence from the Empire of China when the United States supported the resisitance movement the Roman Empire supported the war in the favor of China the war went on for four years then Russia helped after two years eighty million casualties and billions of dollars the war finaly ended. As a result of the war the Phillipeans became a republic. WWII Stated soon after WWI a series of rebellions happened some good some bad The Russian civil war the Communist lead East supported by China and Rome, and the Traditional Empire Supported by the United States of the Atlantic, and The Phillipean Republic. Also the war in South Africa the German Colonies started Resistance in South Africa led by its own monarchy. The Pacific Uprising was a series of resistance movements such as Korea,Vietnam,and China. China was split into three the empire in the west the Repbulic in the south and Communist North. Republic of south Vietnam and Communist North Vietnam joined the Asian Federal Alliance (AFA). The Republic of South Korea and the Democratic Peoples Republic of Korea went to war Communist China out numbered forcefully annexed North Korea and tried South Korea but the United States annexed them in an attempt to help them maintain there indapendence. To hold onto South Korea they also annexed Japan after there failed attemped at revolution. Austrailia joined the AFA and later so did Malaysia supported by the United States. The Chinese Empire declared marshel law on all of remaining asian terratory and also invaded India which was a failed attempt in the end there was Four main factions The Red Star Alliance, The Great Chinese Empire, The Asian Federal Allianc, and The United States of Asia. The United States Also Supported the Great Persian Republic that was formed in the Middle East but many terrorist Groups wanting the Great Republic to be a Great Empire The United States went over seas to be a PeaceKeeping Force. Techknowlegy The extent is to Ipods and Ipads also in 2008 Plug in cars became the most abundant car in the United States although many heavy duty cars still use deisal but the need has been cut. With many types of experimental techknowlegy such as flying cities mechs and space elivators. Transportion The United States use for transportion vary From Trains to Atomic flying cities The favorite is the New Roanoke a flying city that flies aver the pacific its route is California, Manila, Souel, Tokyo ,Sydney and back. The Flying City has eight Hydrogen Rockets that keep the city in the air powered by the Matter anti Matter Reactor the fuel is sea water which it fills up on everytime it docks off the coast of this is also the case of the flying Battleship. Military The United States of the Atlantic fused all of the American and European nations military hardware was placed into usage as well as new high-tech weapons. The United States Armed Forces is vast in weapons and vehicle.